Anthurray/Gallery
Gallery AnthonyandMurrayWiggle.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggle Time" Murrayandanthonyatabirthdayparty.jpg|Murray and Anthony at a birthday party AnthonyandMurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Yummy Yummy" Anthony,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Henry AnthonyandMurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Big Red Car" AnthonyandMurrayintheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the Big RedCar Anthony,MurrayandWags.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Wags AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "The Wiggles LIVE" AnthonyandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandMurrayPlayingAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing acoustic guitars AnthonyandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing guitars Anthony,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Dorothy Anthony,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggledance!" Anthony,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the audience AnthonyandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" Anthony,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Santa Claus AnthonyandMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Manly Beach AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Anthony and Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" AnthonyandMurrayatSandlot.png|Murray and Anthony at Sandlot AnthonyandMurrayinWiggletown.jpg|Murray and Anthony in Wiggletown AnthonyandMurrayatWigglehouse.jpg|Murray and Anthony at Wigglehouse LittleAnthonyandMurray.jpg|Little Anthony and Murray MurrayandAnthonyinDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series AnthonyandMurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "The Tennis Ball Chase" AnthonyandMurrayinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Murray's Shirt" AnthonyandMurrayinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Building Blocks" JeffTheMechanic32.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Jeff The Mechanic" MurrayandAnthonyinZardoZap.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Zardo Zap" AnthonyandMurrayinTheParty.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Party" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Wiggle Opera" MusclemanMurray24.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Muscleman Murray" AnthonyandMurrayinSpookyMonsters.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Spooky Monsters" AnthonyandMurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Funny Greg" AnthonyandMurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Wiggle Time" 1998 MurrayandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" CaptainFeathersword-1998Live2.JPG|Anthony and Murray at Australia's Wonderland MurrayandAnthonyin1998.jpg|Murray and Anthony in 1998 concert AnthonyandMurrayonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Murray and Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" AnthonyandMurrayonFlagTransition.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" flag transition AnthonyandMurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" Anthony,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Officer Beaples Food3.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Food" AnthonyandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Counting and Numbers" AnthonyandMurrayinDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Dancing" AnthonyandMurrayintheWrongShirts.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the wrong shirts AnthonyandMurrayinDressingUp(Episode).jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Dressing Up" CavemenAnthonyandMurray.jpg|Cavemen Anthony and Murray AnthonyandMurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "At Play" AnthonyandMurrayinSafety.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Safety" AnthonyandMurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Music and Musical Instruments" PuppetAnthonyandMurray.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Murray PuppetAnthony,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Murray, Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene AnthonyandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "History" MurrayandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Family" AnthonyandMurrayinMovement.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Movement" Nutrition76.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Nutrition" Directions43.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Directions" AnthonyandMurrayinManners.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Manners" AnthonyandMurrayinTheBody.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Body" MurrayandAnthonyinCommunication.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Communication" Work14.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Work" AnthonyandMurrayinImagination.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Imagination" CowsandDucks60.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Cows and Ducks" MurrayandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomian.jpg|Murray and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" AnthonyandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" Anthony,MurrayandBarneytheDinosaur.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Barney the Dinosaur CGIAnthonyandMurrayasElves.jpg|Murray and Anthony as elves in CGI AnthonyandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyandMurrayonTheTodayShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "The Today Show" AnthonyandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyandMurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars AnthonyandMurrayinCGI.jpg|Murray and Anthony in CGI AnthonyandMurrayonMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Anthony and Murray on Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade AnthonyandMurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" AnthonyandMurrayPlayingMatonElectricGuitars.jpg|Murray and Anthony playing Maton electric guitars AnthonyandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" AnthonyandMurrayonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Anthony and Murray on Playhouse Disney AnthonyandMurrayonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Murray and Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggle Bay" AnthonyandMurrayin2002.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2002 AnthonyandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyandMurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Space Dancing" (CGI) AnthonyandMurrayinAustralia.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Australia AnthonyandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" Murray,AnthonyandSimon.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Simon AnthonyandMurrayinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" bonus music video Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong20.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series AnthonyandMurrayPlushToys.jpg|Murray and Anthony plush toys Anthony,MurrayandDorothyToyFigures.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Dorothy toy figures AnthonyandMurrayFingerPuppets.jpg|Anthony and Murray finger puppets AnthonyandMurrayonFRESH.jpg|Anthony and Murrayon "FRESH" AnthonyandMurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Top of the Tots" AnthonyandMurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Cold Spaghetti Western: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyandMurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinJapan.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "A Wiggly Postcard from Asia" AnthonyandMurrayonCBS.jpg|Anthony and Murray on CBS HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in electronic storybook: "How Wags Almost Missed The Show" AnthonyandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookonDecember2003.jpg|Murray and Anthony on December 2003 AnthonyandMurrayattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Murray and Anthony at the Sydney Entertainment Centre AnthonyandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" MurrayandAnthonyin2004.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series LittleAnthony,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Murray, Anthony and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" AnthonyandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 AnthonyandMurrayinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray and Anthony in Wiggly Animation AnthonyIsBlue13.jpg|Murray and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Is Blue" AnthonyandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandMurrayWakingJeffUp.jpg|Anthony and Murray waking Jeff up AnthonyandMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Murray and Anthony at Sydney Town Hall AnthonyandMurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyandMurrayinGettingStrong!(Original).jpg|Murray and Anthony in original version of "Getting Strong" AnthonyandMurrayonDavdTenchTonight.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "David Tench Tonight" AnthonyandMurrayonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Anthony and Murray on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup ride AnthonyandMurrayinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookonRoveLive.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "Rove Live" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyandMurrayintheAudience.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the audience AnthonyandMurrayonABC.jpg|Murray and Anthony on ABC WagsinNewYork9.jpg|Murray and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Wags in New York" AnthonyandMurrayin2007.jpg|Murray and Anthony in 2007 AnthonyandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Getting Strong" AnthonyandMurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" AnthonyandMurrayatWigglesWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray at "Wiggles World" theme park AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries6.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series AnthonyandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" AnthonyandMurrayatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Six Flags New England AnthonyandMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" RubaDubDubwiththeSoapinaTub-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" bonus clip AnthonyandMurrayin2008.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2008 MurrayCook,AnthonyFieldandStevePace.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Steve Pace BigBigShowPrologue3.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Big Big Show" prologue AnthonyandMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Big Big Show!" AnthonyandMurrayinGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Go Bananas!" AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookonSunrise.jpg|Murray and Anthony on "Sunrise" AnthonyandMurrayonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray and Anthony on "Wiggly Waffle" AnthonyandMurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" AnthonyandMurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornBonusClip.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" bonus clip AnthonyandMurrayat2009Awards.jpg|Anthony and Murray at 2009 awards AnthonyandMurrayinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyandMurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" Anthony,MurrayandRingo.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Ringo the Ringmaster AnthonyandMurrayinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" AnthonyandMurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Wiggly Circus" concert MurrayCook,AnthonyandJohnField.jpg|Murray, Anthony and John Field AnthonyandMurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyandMurrayonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray on "CBS Early Show" AnthonyandMurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Greatest Hits in the Round" AnthonyandMurrayinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Australia Day" concert AnthonyandMurrayinUkuleleBaby.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" MurrayandAnthonyField.jpg|Murray and Anthony in iTunes backstage AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookatiTunes.jpg|Anthony and Murray at iTunes AnthonyandMurrayPlayingUkuleles.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing ukuleles AnthonyandMurrayinBendigo.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" AnthonyandMurrayinBigBirthday!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Big Birthday!" AnthonyandMurrayinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert AnthonyandMurrayinRedNoseDay2011Advert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Red Nose Day" 2011 advert AnthonyandMurrayinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert AnthonyandMurrayinIreland.jpg|Murray and Anthony in Ireland AnthonyandMurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You" AnthonyandMurrayinTheWiggles'BurnsSafetyMessage.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Burns Safety Message" AnthonyandMurrayatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Murray and Anthony at Powerhouse Museum AnthonyandMurrayinNDNACampaign.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Getting Strong" NDNA campaign AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Murray and Anthony at "ARIA Hall of Fame" AnthonyandMurrayinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Big Birthday Show" AnthonyandMurrayinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Murray and Anthony in Australia Day 2012 song clip: "Waltzing Matilda" AnthonyandMurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Surfer Jeff" Anthony,MurrayandGino.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Gino the Genie AnthonyandMurrayatDreamworld.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Dreamworld Anthony,MurrayandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Emma Watkins AnthonyandMurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert Anthony,MurrayandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Lachy Gillespie AnthonyandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Celebration!" AnthonyandMurrayinTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" 2012 music video AnthonyandMurrayinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Murray and Anthony in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra AnthonyandMurrayinSoundCheck!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Sound Check!" AnthonyandMurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" Gangsterwiggles.jpg|Murray and Anthony being gangster AnthonyandMurrayinWhoAmI.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" AnthonyandMurrayin2013.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 2013 AnthonyandMurrayCook.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Taking Off!" concert AnthonyandMurrayrehearsinginCreedence.jpg|Murray and Anthony rehearsing in Creedence AnthonyandMurrayCookinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Anthony and Murray in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" Anthony,MurrayCookandJohnField.jpg|Anthony, Murray and John Field Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries